Eternity
by hiddenspikes
Summary: She realized that in the end no matter what happened she wouldn't take back what she had said to Damon- she was his no matter what, the good, and the bad- he had her for eternity.


**A/n- So I was told that my last chapter of Who's Crying Now was a little bit of a downer so I needed to write something happy and this is what happened. Its a one-shot for now and yeah, I might keep going but I probably won't. As always thank you to everyone that read/reviewed/followed, I appreciate every one of them. I'm gonna keep this sweet and short and to the point. Until next time, happy reading.**

_My dearest Damon,_

_ I never really knew what love was until I met you. I feel like I should have told you that when I first realized it but, but then again when have I ever really done anything the easy way. You've loved me unconditionally; accepted me as I am, never judged me (even when I was at my worst and being unreasonably stupid), you supported me when nobody else would (even if you didn't exactly agree with what I was doing) and helped me when I needed it the most. I wouldn't be the woman that I am today without you Damon, I owe it all to you. You taught to me be free- to love myself; flaws and all- that whether I was human or a vampire I was perfect just the way that I was. without you, I don't know where I'd be. heh, I'd probably be still be stuck under Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie's thumb, a little puppet who followed her masters orders unquestioningly. You taught me freedom. You were the only person to ever trust me to make my own decisions- to question me when I needed to be questioned and never hesitated to tell me when I was being stupid, or doing something that would put myself at risk- you valued my life over everything else because I was...well I am that important to you. Yes, we've fought and yes we've had times where we haven't exactly seen eye to eye but Damon, being with you- its worth facing all the bad. Nobody else understands it but then again nobody else needs to- because they don't see what I see. They don't see how loving, protective, caring and loyal you really are- they don't see the man I see- they see only the bad, never the good. They don't understand how you've managed to wiggle your way into my heart, how you've become a part of my soul. I love you. And while I tell you that every day I feel like I don't say it often enough. In the time that we've known each other, that we've been together you've managed to become my whole universe, my everything and I couldn't picture a life without you. Lucky me, I never have to- I get to have you for forever. Even though I know that things wont always be perfect- know that no matter what, I will always, always love you. You make me complete._

_Eternally yours,_

_Elena_

Elena looked up from the letter that she had written before she smiled softly to herself and leaned down to press a kiss to the stark white paper. Feeling like herself for the first time in years she folded up the paper and slipped it into the envelope- her eyes getting teary as she caught the sparkle of the ring on her left hand. Chewing slowly on her bottom lip she set the letter down and spun the ring around on her finger, watching the way the light caught each little diamond. There were times that she still couldn't believe that Damon had gotten down on his knee for her, but it was still one of her favorite memories and one that she liked to revisit often.

*Flashback*

They were fighting again- but then again, to Elena it always felt like they were fighting- at least since everything with the Augustine's had happened that is. Swearing under her breath she pushed her fingers back through her hair as in front of her Damon was being his typical self and thinking that he wasn't good enough for her. She was ignoring him- something that she had found herself doing a lot lately when he went on one of his self loathing kicks. For someone who claimed that there was nobody better then him he sure did like to beat himself up over stupid stuff. Swearing again Elena had decided that she had had enough.

"Just shut the hell up." She snarled advancing on him, her hand curling up around his neck, forcing him to look at her. "I love you Damon. I LOVE you. I don't care what has happened in the past, I don't care what you've done, I still love you." Smiling softly she curled her fingers into his hair, the fight leaving her as she pulled him close.

"Elena, I'm no good for you. I'm poison." Even as he said the words Elena was already shaking her head, denying every word that he was saying.

"Let me make my own choices." Laughing bitterly she shook her head and stepped up on tip toes to press a kiss to his lips, "Whether you want me or not Damon, I'm yours for eternity." Damon looked like he wanted to deny her that, like he wanted to fight her on every word that she was speaking but Elena keep shaking her head over and over again, "Eternity Damon, its a long time, eventually you'll realize that I'm not going anywhere, that I don't want to be with anyone else. Its gonna be lonely for the next for centuries while you realize that I'm not going to be going anywhere." Damon laughed softly, his hands curling up to cup her cheek.

"Eternity?" He questioned softly, stroking his thumb across the skin. Elena nodded leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Eternity," She whispered back pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Prove it." Elena smiled softly, leaning into his chest.

"Whatever you want Damon."

"Marry me." There was no hesitation, there was no thought about it, even before the second word had come out of his mouth she already knew what she was going to say to him.

"Yes."

*End Flashback*

All of the friends had protested of course, but for Elena and Damon, they didn't care- so long as they had each other nothing else mattered. Chewing on her bottom lip and smiling slightly Elena wrote across the front of the letter.

_For my husband- Meet me in the living room when you wake, I'll be waiting._

She stood and approached the bed where Damon lay sleeping, the blankets curled around his hips in the most inviting of ways, the gleam of his own ring reminding her that they had actually done it- despite what everyone else has said. Laying the letter on her pillow she leaned down to press a kiss to his temple before slipping out of the room. The walk down the stairs from their bedroom was silent, not that she expect anything different- the second they had announced their engagement Stefan had taken off. At first it had bothered her, though she didn't love him, she did care about him and the thought of hurting him didn't sit well with her, but as time progressed she realized that in the end no matter what happened she wouldn't take back what she had said to Damon- she was his no matter what, the good, and the bad- he had her for eternity.


End file.
